


Last Waltz by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, F/M, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Last Waltz by AnonymousOne last night as a married couple. The twilight of the Austro-Hungarian Empire





	Last Waltz by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Last Waltz

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Austria/Hungary

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : Personified countries and all that entails.

 **Summary** : One last night as a married couple. The twilight of the Austro-Hungarian Empire

 **Text** : From the kink meme. Possibly in round two? I haven't located the original text.

 **Length** : 0:03:52

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/last.zip)

 


End file.
